cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Peace Initiative
The Black Peace Iniatiative was a defensive bloc of black team alliances created on January 1, 2008. It was later disbanded on July 22, 2009 by it's final 3 signatories. Introduction The Black Peace Initiative is designed to be a defensive bloc between peaceful alliances on the black team, seeking common goals of stability, prosperity and harmony of the black sphere. All signatory alliances agree to a strong friendship, backed up by non-aggression, intelligence sharing, mutual defense and optional assistance in aggression. All alliances in the bloc remain sovereign, and are allowed to pursue other treaties. In addition, each alliance holds an equal voice in all bloc matters. Amongst other things, the bloc forums also house trade circles and tech trades, accessible only to signatory alliances. The Black Peace Initiative emphasises peaceful existence, and non-aggressive nature is mandatory for member alliances. The bloc was not formed with the purposes of aggression and hostility towards any alliance or group of alliances, nor was it formed with the purpose of taking over or controlling the black team. Rather, the Black Peace Initiative provides a sanctuary for peaceful alliances to exist in black without having to worry about aggression or manipulation by any alliance or group of alliances. All member alliances are close-knit friends, and stand by each other in all decisions as well as times of need. The Black Peace Initiative is about black team unity, and we are united in our goals of a strong, stable and peaceful black team. Charter Please see ''BPI Charter. Ratification Please see ''BPI Ratification. Media Coverage * BPI Formation Announcement Thread * BDC Ratification Announcement * -SE- Ratification Announcement * BDC Suspension Announcement * TSC Ratification Announcement * BDC leaves BPI * HoL joins BPI History of the BPI The BPI was planned during the November and December months of 2007. The three main alliances whom planned it were DNF, FIST and DF - all of whom committed to the idea early on. Numerous other black team alliances were invited to discuss the idea, and after much negotiation between all parties involved, a charter of the Black Peace Initiative was written. The Charter was approved by the alliances of DNF, FIST, DF and BPS promptly. Other alliances whom ratified the treaty were CMR and CN, however they could not participate in the bloc immediately due to various reasons. After all the signatures were committed, and the domain was picked, it was decided that the Black Peace Initiative would be announced around the New Year's day, with minor work being done meanwhile. On the 27th of January 2008, the Black Defense Council ratified the BPI, after being promptly accepted by all the current signatories. The Socialistic Empire became the fifth member alliance of the bloc on the 17th of March 2008. On the 29th of April BDC was suspended from the BPI due to wrong-doings of certain government officials of BDC. On the 21st of May The Shadow Confederacy joined the bloc. On the 15th of July, The House of Lords joined the bloc. References Category:Black Peace Initiative Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties